Get Home--Disaster
by FireSorceress
Summary: Harry and Hermoine are a couple and decide to go and stay at the Dursleys together. Everything goes wonderfully, but then something unexpected... *Chapter 4 is up now* PLEASE READ MY STORY!!!!
1. Chapter One

Okay, I do not own these characters, only J.K.Rowling does.  
  
  
  
The end of the Hogwarts year finally came and the summer season began. All of  
the Hogwarts students were waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come and take  
them to Platform 9 3/4. The 15 year old Harry Potter and his friends Ron   
and Hermione were with him waiting like the rest.   
"Ron, do you think you could leave Herm and me alone," Harry asked.   
"Sure. I'll leave you to lovers alone," Ron said as he walked over to his   
girlfriend, Lavender. Hermione wrapped her hands around Harry's waist as he   
did on her.   
"I wish you didn't have to go back to the Dursley's, Harry," Hermione said   
with a little sadness in her voice. She knew Harry was very unhappy with them  
  
and she always hated for him to be unhappy. Harry stroked her hair.  
"I'll be fine. I always am. Don't worry about me. Just prominse me that you  
will send me owls okay?" Harry said, wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione.  
She kissed the tip of his nose gnetly and said, "Of course."  
They both smiled at each other. When they first met, Harry and Hermione   
always thought they were total opposites. Harry was a quidditch star and   
always getting in trouble. Hermione was a book-worm and a straight 'A' student.  
But then they became closer over the years and soon became a couple.  
All the sudden Hermione had a crazy idea. "Why don't I stay with you at the   
Dursley's?" Harry was about to object when he thought of something. It would  
be nice to have her around. Not having to pay attention to Dudley or be   
lonley. He would have her, Herm around to talk to and be with--all summer.  
"Sure. It would be a hell a lot better than being with Dudley all summer," Harry answered.  
Just then, the Hogwarts Express arrived.   
  
The two of them and Ron and Lavender all went into the same room on the Hogwarts  
Express to talk,and stuff that normal teens would do. After getting settled in Hermione thought of a game to play.  
"Hey, guys. Do you want to play Spin-the-Bottle?"   
Harry, Ron and Lavnder both looked at each other and then asked, "What is that?"  
Hermione got off of Harry's lap and got a Muggle book out of her trunk titled  
Fun and Games for Teens.  
The three puzzled ones looked at the page she had turned it to and read it.   
They all grinned at the word of 'kissing'.   
"Sounds good to me!" Ron said excitedly. So Lavender congured up a glass bottle.  
  
"Okay, so we have to get more people. So how about Ginny and Dean?" Harry asked.   
"Sure," the rest agreed.   
So Harry went into the hall and into another room where Ginny and Dean were snogging.  
He chuckled at the sight.  
"Hey you two, do you think you could wait a few seconds to go down the hall into  
our room to play a game of ours?" The couple blushed and knodded. The three then went into the room and joined the circle.  
"Ready?" Ron asked after explaining the rules and instructions to Ginny and   
Dean. All of them knodded and Ron spun the bottle. It spun and spun and then  
landed on himself. The others laughed.   
"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked, his ears turning slightly pink.  
"Okay, new rule. If it land on yourself, you can kiss the person of your choice,  
"Hermione said, thinking of the sight of Ron kissing himself. So Ron, of   
course, kissed Lavender. Then Ginny spun and it landed on Harry. They both looked  
at one another. Ginny had liked Harry since she first met him, but had gotten  
over him when Dean asked her out. They did a quick peck on the lips. Harry then  
spun the bottle and landed on Hermione. He grinned. 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry slowly leaned over to Hermione and kissed her passionatly. Then he put   
his arms around her and she did the same. Soon they turned a simply game of   
Spin the Bottle into a snog fest. Soon the three couples were all snogging.   
Then who comes to ruin it all, but Draco Malfoy. He and his little posse,   
Crabbe and Goyle all walked in on the snog fest.  
"Wow!" said Draco. Everyone stopped and looked at Draco, all blushing except   
for Harry, who was staring at Draco with a sense of hatred. "I never thought I  
would see the WONDERFUL Harry Potter and the mudblood together, but I guess   
they belong...both losers and screwed up in so many ways," Draco shrugged and   
gave Harry and Hermione an evil grin. Harry stood up.  
"Don't call her that," Harry warned. Draco sneared at him.  
"Call her what? What she is? A dirty mudblood who has the power of a rat? Who  
shouldn't even know about magic?" Harry looked at Hermione. Her face was down,  
looking at the floor. He could tell she was upset. He was enraged and couldn't  
take it anymore. Draco has humiliated and hurt her and him to many times to  
count and Harry couldn't take anymore of it.  
"I'm not going to take any more crap from you, Malfoy," Harry hissed, his eyes  
blazing with hatred and anger.  
"Come come, Potter. You know as well as I do that I am right. All muggle-borns  
should be taken on the spot, if you ask me," Draco said calmly. Harry couldn't  
take it anymore. He did a flying leap at Draco and punched him with all his   
might in the stomach. Everyone gasped as Draco fell to the floor, coughing  
and gasping for air. Harry stood over him and said, "I suffice you leave, Draco  
we don't want you here." He turned on his heel and walked over to his crew. They  
all starred at him in amazment while Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up and left  
they room.   
"Right on, Harry!!!" Ron laughed. "I never thought I would see the day when   
Draco was the one to fall!" Everone else was talked about the sight they had  
just seen except for Harry and Hermione.  
"Harry, you didn't have to do that," Hermione said quietly. Harry looked at her.  
"I did. I've taken to much shit from him for way to long. He diserved it. I'm  
sick of him calling you a mudblood, Hermione. It's not right." Hermione put her  
hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at hers.  
"It doesn't matter what he says or does. Just as long as we know that it is   
not true or right. As long as we love each other." Harry looked at her with  
his bright emerald eyes. He knew she was right. He knodded. They sat closer  
together and enjoyed the rest of the way by talking to their friends and   
being close to one another. 


	3. Chapter Three

"You idiot!" Voldemort yelled as he threw Wormtail across the room. (Okay, I know he is supposed  
to be all dead and everything, but this is my story, my rules.)Wormtail hit the wall, blood oozing  
out of his nose. He wiped it away and whimpered.  
"Master, please have mercy. I did not know he would fall in love, especially with a mudblood,"  
Wormtail pleaded. Voldemort stared at Wormtail for a moment with his red, snake-like eyes.   
"Now he is more powerfrul AND he is going to some where that I do not know of for summer break   
from Hogwarts," Voldemort sneered. He took his wand out and pointed it at Wormtail.   
"You fail to tell me this information again, and you will go where Harry's parents went. You hear  
me?" he threatened. Wormtail whimpered and knodded. He then scooted towards Voldemort's feet and   
kissed his boots. (I don't know if they had boots or what, but work with me here!)  
"Get off me, Wormtail! You ungrateful rat! I don't know why I haven't killed you yet!" Voldemort   
sneered. "I have to think of a plan to finnally get rid of Potter." He paced and talked to himself  
quietly.  
"Yes, Master," Wormtail said shakely as he got up from the floor and walked out of the room.   
  
A few hours of thinking, Voldemort finnally thought of a plan.  
"Wormtail! Get your sorry ass in here! I have a plan!" Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Wormtail ran into the room and bowed infront of the Dark Lord.   
"What is your magnificent plan, Master?"  
"We will track down where Potter is going and then we will strike when he least suspects it. It is  
so simple, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner...It is an excellent plan, is it not?"  
"It is an excellent, fanominal plan, my Lord." With that, they began to plan for the attack.  
  
A/N:Okay, I know that the plan is corny, but I couldn't think of anything else. 


	4. Chapter Four

"We will be at Platform 9 3/4 in fifteen minutes," the conductor of the Hogwarts Express announced.   
All of the children on the Hogwarts Express started chatting about what they would do over the summer.   
"I have no freakin' idea what I am going to do ver summer except homework," Ron said. "What about you, Harry?"  
"Hermione is coming over to the Dursley's with me," Harry said, looking down at Hermione.  
Ron looked puzzled.   
"But I thought you hated it there? Why don't you go AWAY from them and go to Hermione's house?   
What will the Dursley's say? You know they hate having YOU there and then you have Herm. Thats   
two wizards. They are going to go balistic!"  
"Yeah, they will, but I'll just do what I always do. Go my way. They get in the way, I will just   
push them away."  
"We are now at Platform 9 3/4. Please watch your step and have a wonderful summer!" the conductor  
announced. The three pairs got up from their seats and went to get their trunks.   
"I truely don't want to tug this around," Hermione said. She took out her wand and mumbled a   
spell. Her trunk instantly began to shrink. When it was done, she picked it up and put it in her   
pocket.   
"There," she said, pleased with heself. All of the others thought that this was a great idea so   
they all did the same. Ron, however, pernounced it wrong and his trunk jumped open and all of his belongings flew out.   
"Bloody hell..." Ron mumbled and cursed as he began to pick up all of his stuff (the others   
helped). When they got all of Ron's junk picked up and in his trunk, they said their good-byes   
and went their separate ways, promising to send a lot of owls. After a few minutes of waiting,   
Harry saw Uncle Vernon walking towards them.   
"Ready?" Vernon said in his boring tone.  
"Uncle, this is Hermione. She is coming with us to Pivet Drive," Harry said, giving Vernon the evil eye glace at   
Vernon, like a threat.  
"What?! No way! I am not going to have another one of your kin--" Vernon stuttered until he glanced at   
at Harry's hand. In it was his wand pointed right at Vernon's head, looking at him with another glare.  
"Of course she can come, what was I thinking...heh." After that little fiasco, they all walked to Vernon's  
car and drove to # 4 Pivet Drive.   
  
  
They got to Pivet Drive 30 minutes later. When they came in the door, Aunt Petunia looked at HArry,   
Hermione, and then Vernon (same with Dudley except he looked terrified).   
"Vernon, may I see you in the kitchen?" Vernon knodded and followed her into the kitchen.   
"What is that girl doing here?"  
"I think she is Harry's girlfriend."  
"But WHY is she HERE?"  
"Harry said he wanted her to come so he brought her."  
"Why didn't you just say no?!"  
Vernon gulped, "He took out his wand...and pointed it right at me."  
"He did?! We will have to talk to him later tonight, when everyone else is asleep. Maybe some  
yelling will get some sense into him...I guess she can stay, but we have to tell him a few rules.   
Hopefully, he will listen," she said while walking out of the kitchen to the hall.  
Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation about how much Potions homework the have to do and  
Dudley, not understanding anything they were talking about, kept looking around nervously and looknig  
at the two.  
"Uh, Harry, dear?" Petunia asked sweetly, not wanting him to get mad.  
"What?" Harry said in a stern voice.  
"Um, this girl--"  
"Her name is Hermione."  
"Uh, yes, Hermione can stay, but please don't do any magic or anything of the sort, okay?"  
Harry thought for a moment before saying flatly, "We'll think about it." Then looking at Hermione he  
said, "Come on Herm. We can put our stuff in my room." Herminoe followed him up the stairs.  
"WAIT!" Vernon yelled. Harry and Hermione turned around and looked at hin from the top of the stair case.  
"You two are going to share a room?" Vernon asked, fear stricken.  
"Yeah, I believe we are," Hermione said, smiling at Harry (who was blushing). They put their stuff  
in Harry's room, but had to move some things around first to transfigure their trunks back to normal sie.  
"They don't seem that bad, Harry." Hermione said, sitting on his bed. Harry sat next to her.  
"That's because your hear. If you weren't, this summer would be hell. They would lock away all of my  
magic stuff, and not let me do anything almost. But with you here," Harry included. "This summer will  
be the best." He bent down and kissed her lightly before getting up, pening his trunk, and then got out him  
Firebolt and invisable cloak.  
"Come on, let's go for a ride since we can't do anything else until the Dursleys go to bed."  
"Okay." So they went for a 'fly' before an interesting dinner.  
  
A/N: So what do you think?! Please review!!! (Yes, I know it's really bad, but hopefully it will get better...) 


End file.
